Let's Get Physical
by WhiteDaisies
Summary: Myka's workout attire leaves very little to anyone's imagination
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know I have another fic up that's unfinished. But I sort of lost inspiration after the finale and what happened with Claudia's character. This came to me when I was at the gym, for obvious reasons. If you want, I'll continue. If not, I think it's a pretty good oneshot.

------------------------

Working out helped her to think. The sound of her feet hitting the pavement reminded her she was alive. The sting of her lungs as she took in air at the end of her run helped her to feel. The cool air cleared her head and helped her put things in perspective.

Artie had no idea what he'd asked her to give up when she left her state of the art gym back in DC. Now she was left with running, crunches, pushups and the occasional free weight. She felt deprived. But running always made her feel just a little better.

Her work out pants fit her snuggly in black lycra. She wore only a sports bra on top, white piped in black. It kept the sweat from pooling places while she ran. Kept her cool and not focused on her clothing.

Nearing the bed and breakfast again, she slowed to a walk to calm her cardiovascular system. She had put her life in perspective once again, had come to terms with her frustrations and angers. She always felt very calm after a run, potentially because she didn't have any energy left for any emotions.

She walked into the bed and breakfast living room and started to stretch out her muscles so that they wouldn't cramp with the cold. She bent forward, placing her hands on the floor, stretching her hamstrings, reveling in the pain that it caused. The pain of stretching also made her feel good, like she'd accomplished something.

"Hey Myka!" she cringed at the sound of the yell that her partner emitted. Whatever he wanted, she was sure it would ruin her calm.

Pete came barreling into the living room but Myka didn't stop stretching. She hoped it would deter him from staying too long.

Pete walked into the room ready to ask Myka about some paper work that she'd finished and of course he hadn't. But he was met with the site of her butt in the air in those tight black work out pants and his breath caught in his throat.

"What do you want Pete?" Myka was frustrated. He was interrupting her altered workout routine and she was not happy about it.

"I..um…well….you see." His thoughts weren't coming out right in his head or his mouth. His brain was scrambled.

Myka spread her legs and bent down further and peered at him through her spread legs. Her cleavage was just visible enough over the top of her sports bra in that position. Add that to her new spread leg stance and she wasn't helping Pete's thought processes at all. "Spit it out already."

"Right….well…." Pete took a deep breath. "Do you think you could stop doing that for a second?"

"Doing what?" she reached towards one foot.

"Whatever that is. I can't think. And I forgot what I needed to ask you."

Myka popped up from her stretch and turned around to face him, slightly concerned. That is, until she saw the look in his eyes.

"Pete!" she slapped him across the arm.

"What? I'm only human. I'm only a male." He gave an embarrassed smile. "I'm a human male and you have a very well built human female form."

Myka rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest. But again this only served to enhance the cleavage he could see.

"What did you want?" she was more than a little frustrated.

"I think we should probably talk about it later. When I can remember what it was."

"You interrupted me for that?" she was physically peeved now, so much for her calm.

"Well, I didn't know I would be interrupting you. And I didn't know you'd be doing…..that." he waved his hand vaguely.

"I was stretching Pete. I went for a run and my muscles were tensing in the cold of the B and B. You know, that thing called exercising? Have you forgotten what that was?" she put her hands on her hips, annoyed that he would make anything sexual out of a completely innocent action.

"Yeah, I remember exercising. Sweating, lots of motion, lots of…..tension." his eyes went dark in front of her and despite herself she had a flash of being in bed with some nameless form.

"Pete! Quit sexualizing everything!"

"I can't help it Myka! I haven't had any action since we're been here. And you're not exactly unattractive."

"Oh that's nice Pete. Way to make a girl feel special. 'Not exactly unattractive'. Thanks."

"Well, I was trying not to say 'You're hot.' But I'll try that next time if you prefer."

They stood in the middle of the room, staring at one another. The implication of his state was obvious. Neither of them had seen any "action" since coming to South Dakota because let's face it, there wasn't anyone else around. But that wasn't a good enough reason to try anything, as far as Myka was concerned. But if you factor in the fact that she had been attracted to him before they came here, things might be different. If only she knew what was going on in his head.

She turned away, feeling her cheeks blush.

"I'll come up and answer whatever it was you wanted to know after I shower." She said quietly.

"Yeah, that'd be good. I'll be in my room."

"Ok." She walked slowly up the stairs and she could feel his eyes on her ass as she moved. And despite herself, she smiled slyly.


	2. Chapter 2

She walked lazily down the stairs. She was dressed to run but her heart wasn't in it today. It had been a hard couple of days and usually when that happened running helped her sort it out and think. But in this case, she knew what the problem was. She was just exhausted from the stress of a case dealing with a particularly dangerous artifact.

She walked into the living room at caught a glimpse out of the corner of her eye of movement. She turned her head towards the motion and saw a hardened chest moving up and down slowly. Her eyes moved down ward to hardened abs and her eyes inadvertently followed a happy trail she found there down to where his shorts started. Her eyes swept back up again and saw that Pete was lifting his body on the door frame. Despite herself she found her stare transfixed, watching his body moving up and down, appreciating the way his abs flexed along with his biceps as he fought to maintain control.

She licked her lips unconsciously, suddenly all feeling of exhaustion fleeting from her body. He dropped his body easily down to the floor and turned to see her standing on the stairs.

"Hey, there you are." He gave her a sheepish grin.

"Was I missing?"

"No, I was just waiting on you." He walked towards her slowly, almost as if to not scare her. "I was gonna go run with you."

"Why?" she asked hands on her hips. Instead of seeming to be angry, it only served to direct his gaze to her to the bare skin over her pants and below her sports bra. The skin was smooth, muscles were toned. He looked back up to her face and saw her frustration mounting, the longer he took to answer.

"Well you know. The other day we were talking and you got me thinking. I haven't kept up with working out like I should since we've been here. And I know what time you run every day, and…"

"I do not run at the same time every day."

"Right, you either run at 7 am or at 3 pm. I was REALLY hoping for the 3 pm one today."

She rolled her eyes at him, up to the ceiling so that her gaze would be diverted from his bare chest. She usually preferred to run alone but seeing as she wasn't actually feeling the run today she didn't argue.

"Fine. But only if you can keep up."

----------------------------

Side by side, stride for stride. She was actually surprised that he could keep up so well. He hadn't been out for a run that she knew of in weeks.

They reached her half way point and turned around. She could feel and hear his breathing coming heavier now that they were on the home stretch. But he never slowed his pace, matching her with all the strength and endurance he had. She was actually impressed.

They neared the bed and breakfast, and just to mess with him, she sped up the pace. She sprinted towards to finish line and he followed suit.

They collapsed on the grass outside the B and B. his chest was slick from sweat, breath coming in and out heavily. She lay down next to him, breathing hard herself. They sat there for just a moment, not saying a word.

She lifted her right leg into the air and grabbed the toes, pulling out her hamstrings. His eyes trailed from her tennis shoes down her long leg to the place where that leg joined with the toned abs. He couldn't help the small groan that came out.

"What's wrong, Pete? Did I hurt you?"

"Ugh, not with the run." She raised her eyebrow at him and smiled slowly. She sat up and spread her legs towards him, grabbing one foot and then the next. He couldn't decide whether to stare at her breast that were quite visible over the top of her sports bra, or somewhere just a little further south.

He decided to just roll over and put his face in the grass. That at least would keep him out of trouble. It also had the added bonus of giving her the view of his ass, though of course he didn't expect her to look. But he caught her starring when he glanced her way.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing! I don't reply to everyone because my life is so busy right now. This is a little divergence from the previous chapters so I hope it won't disappoint. Also this story maybe moving to M as fair warning.

It was evening at the bed and breakfast the following night. Myka sat on the couch reading, as was her nightly routine, but she also spent a fair amount of time staring into the fire. She was lost in her own reverie when Pete came and sat beside her. She wouldn't have noticed if the movement of the couch hadn't jostled her arm, which she rested her chin in. She turned heavy, sleep laden eyes towards him and he gave her a small smile. She turned back to her book, his presence having thrown her train of thought unexpectedly.

It wasn't long before her brain had turned off all together, as she had known it would. Her head ended up resting on Pete's shoulder as she entered that light dream state, prime for dreams that seem real.

His hard chest was rising up and down on the door frame as it had the day before when she walked down the stairs for her run. However, unlike it real life, she wasn't shy about standing and watching him lift his strong body up and down. She licked her lips as she imagined other circumstances which would have that body moving slowly up and down.

She slowly walked down the stairs and the movement caught his eye. But instead of looking away as the real Myka had done yesterday, she held his eye with a mischievous look in her eye. Something in that look told him to continue with his exercise but his eyes didn't remove from hers. She walked towards him and again her eyes went from his and trailed down his chest to his abs where the trail of hair led to the happiest part of his anatomy.

Her eyes flicked back up as she reached him, asking for permission. He dropped to the floor and stood in front of her, not saying a word. But she could see his pupils dilate which was permission enough for her. She put her hands on his hips and smiled up at him. Her hands began roaming over his six pack, up to his pecs that were hard from hard work. Her hands found that trail of hair and followed it down to his waist band. The mischievous look returned to her eyes as she met his. She leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth, slowly.

"Oh, god." Was all that dream Pete said. His hands found their way to her exposed waist as he pulled her closer.

He moved his head so that his mouth found hers in a slow, sensual and yet tentative kiss. He pulled back to look in her eyes and dropped his mouth to hers again.

She moaned into his kiss and kneaded her hands into his hair.

------------------------------

Pete smiled as his partner lay asleep on his shoulder. It said something to him that she was comfortable enough with him to let her guard down to sleep around him. When they had first started working together, this would never have happened.

He saw a slow smile spread on her lips, nothing drastic but enough to make him wonder what she was dreaming about. She'd been especially quiet the past couple of days and he wondered if something was upsetting her. It wouldn't be unlike Myka to hide things deep inside. She'd done it before.

She looked so peaceful asleep, not like the ragging terror that the awake Myka can become if you don't follow her plan. He reached up to push a stray strand of hair out of her face and was surprised to find her nuzzling his hand, increasing the surface area that was touching her. He left his hand there, slowly turning her face towards him.

Her eyes fluttered open and he looked up at him with a shy smile. The dream had seemed so real, so tangible for a moment she couldn't remember if it had really happened. But when he smiled jovially at her she knew it was only a dream. She came down from her high.

"We should get you to bed." He winked at her.

"Pete…"

"What, it's not my fault you fell asleep on me."

"You're right, I should go to bed. I'm exhausted." She made a move to get up from the couch

"I sure would like to know what you were dreaming about though." She froze, halfway off the couch.

"Why?" she eyed him cautiously

"You looked happy."

He watched the sway of her hips as she made her way to the stair case.

"Don't stay up too late." She called over her shoulder. "I'm tired of being the one doing the work while you nap."

"Come on Myka, it's not my fault I can't sleep. Send some of your nice dreams my way." She could have sworn he winked at her again.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So i know I haven't been writing lately. I've been really busy and my posts will probably be sporadic at best. But in case you haven't noticed, there's not exactly a lot of plot here, so it shouldn't be a huge problem. Haha. I'm hoping to move this to a more Mish realm at some point, but right now I really like the idea of them wanting one another. Bad. So this is what i've come up with.

On another note, I maybe starting a bones fanfic soon. If you're interested, go check it out. No promises as to when this will be happening, but I can let you know if you would like!

And now, back to our regularly scheduled program......

"Leena, my girl!" Pete walked into the kitchen following the smell of fresh made cookies. "How do you know just when I need cookies?"

"Aww, Pete, you know a lady never reveals her tricks!" she had a slightly twinkle in her eyes.

"Well, what can I do to repay you?" he sidled up beside her with a cookie in hand.

"You could chop some firewood for tonight." She gave him a small smile, cutting her eyes at him.

"For cookies, I can definitely do that. I would have done that without the cookies."

"Pete, sometimes you should take a lesson from me and not share your secrets." She laughed at him as he stuck his tongue out on his way out of the kitchen. But he didn't leave without grabbing another cookie.

Pete headed up the stairs to change into clothes that were more appropriate to get dirty in before heading out to chop some wood. He vaguely wondered where Myka had gone. He hadn't seen her in a couple of hours but he just assumed she had her nose in a book somewhere. He changed and finished his cookie before heading out back with a smile.

The amount of wood that Leena wanted split was a bit more than Pete had expected. Where he was thinking there would be about 10 logs to be split, she had meant closer to 50. Close to half an hour later he was still at it, and he had lost his shirt.

Myka came running up from behind him. She had been out on a long slow jog, trying to rid her body of the frustration it was feeling. She was frustrated with their lack of case work, the fact that she was missing so much from DC and the ultimate lack of control she was feeling. And lets not forget that pesky little sexual frustration that kept rearing its head.

She jogged up to the back of the B and B and saw a naked torso swinging an ax. It didn't take long for her to realize it was Pete's back she was looking at. She stood for a moment, admiring the way the muscles on his back rippled as he swung his ax down to the logs below. He had a good, steady rhythm. He never swung too hard, never missed his mark.

She slowed to stand still and admire him for a moment. She wasn't going to deny that he was a major source of the frustration of the sexual variety. He'd been working out more since she'd made fun of him the other day. She'd seen a lot more of his body over the past week from his work out clothes. She'd seen his hardened muscles harden further. And she'd seen herself have dreams of a variety she'd never really imagined she'd have.

She walked up slowly behind him, unsure of why she felt the need to approach him. She swung around his side so that she'd be visible in his peripheral vision but remained far enough away to keep out of the way of the swinging of the ax.

"Hey" she said, and her voice came out a little breathier than she would have liked.

"Hey yourself." He stopped swinging and turned to face her. His eyes racked over her body in the same tight black pants that had originally driven him wild. Her eyes went down to his hardened abs without thinking. They're eyes met one another and a small smile formed in the corners of their eyes. "Where've you been?"

"Went out for jog." She placed her hands on her hips.

"You were gone for a while." he pointed out.

"Sometimes going slower for longer is better." Pete raised one eyebrow at her comment.

"Don't think I'm going to disagree with that." He said with a small chuckle.

"THERE YOU ARE!!!" Claudia came running from the other side of the building. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

The reverie was broken between Pete and Myka as they turned to look at the girl running towards them.

"Whoa, did I interrupt something?" she sensed tension in the air, with wisdom beyond her years. Sometimes the girls instincts were a little creepy.

"No, of course not." Myka shook her head resolutely. Claudia wasn't buying it for a minute though. Those two were up to something.

"Did you need something?" Pete piped up after he found his voice.

"Other than company, no. There's only so much time a girl can spend with Artie before she goes insane."

"Oh come on, its not that bad." Myka said, pulling the big sister tone out.

"Right because me cooped up in a small office with Artie and electronics is so the same as the two of you out here half dressed ogling one another."

"I'm not ogling!" Myka said with a little too much conviction for someone who was truly innocent.

"I was totally dressed." Pete decided to go with the dressed comment, deciding it was safer. "But then I got so hot doing this manly wood chopping thing for Leena…." He shrugged and gave his 'you can't be mad at me' smile.

"Riiight……." Claudia smirked at them. "So what are we doing exactly?"

"I'm chopping firewood for Leena in exchange for cookies. The things I do for some good cookies…." Pete picked up his ax again to continue his chore.

"I was out for a jog." Myka said curtly. "Now I'm heading inside for a shower." She started to walk away from the pair, more than a little embarrassed by the whole scene.

"Oh, that sounds like a great idea. I'll join you when I'm done here." Myka stopped in her tracks and turned around to crook an eyebrow at Pete. She was half way to the bed and breakfast and he was making comments that made her stomach flutter.

"I meant, I'll follow you." He blushed slightly, at which Myka laughed and continued her walk up the hill to the back to the B and B. she felt his eyes draw down her back to her rear end as she gracefully walked.

When the door to the B and B closed behind Myka, Claudia turned to narrow her eyes at Pete. "You are in such trouble now." She had a wicked smile on her lips as he began to swing his ax again.

"It was just a slip of the tongue."

"Yeah, well, that's not what Freud said." She giggled as she too left him to follow the route Myka had just taken. Pete was left to shake his head, and feel slightly ashamed.


End file.
